


i put a spell on you

by xombiebean



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Cheating, Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Under-negotiated Kink, Unhealthy Relationships, no like no negotiations whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xombiebean/pseuds/xombiebean
Summary: Billy Russo don’t beg nobody for nothing.





	i put a spell on you

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short. i usually don't post things if they're under 1000 words but eh this pairing needs more porn so.
> 
> title from "i put a spell on you" by nina simone.

“You’re just like a bitch in heat, huh. So goddamn desperate for anything I’ll give you,” Frank grinds out. He’s four fingers deep in Billy, whose hole is clenched virgin tight around them.

“Fuck you,” Billy says, even as he tries to bear down on Frank’s hand, get those blunt callused fingers deeper inside him. They’re not enough. Nothing’s enough.

“Beg me.” Frank says. Billy glares at him, all danger and fury. Frank grins, like a predator seconds before the kill. “That’s right, bitch,” he says, his voice gone gravel rough. “Beg me for my dick.”

“No.” Billy says, voice scratchy. Billy Russo don’t beg nobody for nothing.

Frank stops, fingers stilling inside him. “What’d you say?” he says.

“Fuck you, you heard me,” Billy says.

Frank slaps him, closed fist splitting his lip. Billy almost comes right then. “Beg me,” Frank says, as he gets his hand around Billy’s throat. “You want this cock, you ask me for it. You want me to beat this lesson into you?” Billy full on shudders, tremors rolling through his body at the mere suggestion. “Yeah,” Frank murmurs appreciatively. “‘S what I thought.” he squeezes down on Billy’s throat, choking down on his airway, and Billy wheezes. He tries to turn his head, tries to thrash, but Frank’s grip is absolute and vicelike.

“Say it,” Frank says.

Spots dance in his vision, and Frank’s visage swims in and out of it. Everything is blurry, fuzzy, grey. Billy’s never been harder in his life, and distantly, as if it’s happening to someone else, he feels himself come. “Please,” he manages to rasp out, no longer sure if he’s begging for Frank’s cock or his own life. 

Everything goes black.

 

*   *   *

 

Billy comes to with Frank’s dick deep inside him. Frank’s staring down at the way his dick moves inside him, making his stomach bulge. He traces the line of his cock against Billy’s skin, so gently, so reverently, that Bill feels as if he’s choking all over again. “That’s it,” Frank says, and Billy’s not sure if he’s talking to himself or Billy. “You back with me, sweetheart?” Frank says, and Billy should know better because Frank Castle doesn’t miss a single goddamn thing.

Billy whines and nods, feeling shy and ungainly like a bride on her wedding night. His throat feels raw, as if Frank had his KA-bar down his esophagus and was trying to carve his way down to his heart. “What do you want, Bill, huh?” Frank says, and he leans down, careful to distribute his weight so that Billy’s not bearing the brunt of it, and gathers Billy in his arms. He feels reborn, new, ugly and malformed and awkward. Billy tucks his head under Frank’s chin and mouths at the skin there. 

Frank rocks him gently. He’s barely fucking Billy at this point, just using him as a cock warmer. 

“Please,” Billy rasps. “Inside.”

“All right, baby,” Frank says, and then he starts moving, fucking Billy in earnest. Billy will feel it tomorrow. Shit, he’ll feel it all week. It helps. All of it—the bruises, the deep dicking—they help him feel a little less alone, as if he’s keeping part of Frank with him at all times.

Frank comes with a bestial groan, lighting Billy up inside. He pulls out as soon as he’s done and moves off the bed, zipping up the pants he didn’t take off once his feet hit the floor. 

“Y’can stay,” Billy says, his words grating against the soft meat of his throat.

“Nah,” Frank says, ducking his head, suddenly bashful. “Maria’s parents’re coming over tonight. She’ll skin me if I’m late.”

It’s as if he’s asphyxiating all over again. His ears start ringing, and everything goes a little hazy. “Oh,” he manages to say. How could he have forgotten that he’s not the one Frank’s going to keep? Frank fucks him like a mistress, not a wife.

Frank walks back to him, runs his thumb over his split bottom lip. “Take care,” he says.

Billy turns himself over ungracefully, so that his back is facing Frank. He doesn’t watch him leave. He holds his heart in both hands.


End file.
